


Pain-in-the-Ass

by ScribblyTrickster



Category: Original Work
Genre: And actor, Hot, Many - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Pixie!Friends, Wow, Written for a friend and unsure if I am to go with it., real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyTrickster/pseuds/ScribblyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have four friends.</p><p>The first two, Mats and Silke are lovely.</p><p>...But it's the other two that worry you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain-in-the-Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a FRIEND.  
> Therefore, you might need to change around a few words if you want to read it.  
> Awesome.  
> Oh, yes, by the way, I'm Willow.  
> This is a pixie!AU, inspired by an idea by a friend?  
> So I wrote it. YAY.  
> 

You stare blankly at the test paper.

A math exam now faces you.

"Number C love."

Oh god, here's one where's there other? The more attractive, deeply speaking Australian in standing on your shoulder quite casually, the favourite little actor, Nate Buzolic look-a-like, his accent is too deep to fit his little body.

A smaller, pen-sized pixie has already made her way down your shoulder, that's Willow, little mop of honey-brown hair, and makes her way off your shoulder, tumbling down to the desk below. "Okay, one, honey, 'c' is a letter, not a number."

"Ahh, shove it up your little pixhole Willow." He shrugs her off."

She shoots him a glare and sighs, rolling her eyes with her trade-mark little head tilt. "It's B that you want, that's the right answer." She clutches your hand and moves it across to the letter, expecting you to circle.

"MATE, you're in high school last time I checked." He protested, muscular arms crossing over his chest.

"Yeah, well pretty boy, in Australia, you only get the brains or the looks and its unfortunate that you obviously only got the looks." She grumbles.

"So are you implying that I'm attractive?" 

"Unfortunately so. HELENA, can we get some action happening here, you've only got three more questions then you've got ten minutes to check over your answers."

After Willow and Nate argue and end up in a fight, over the pen, you quickly circle A and move onto the next question.

The next question was a graph and Willow sticks up her head, starting to explain the graph.

"Los eerst het probleem op en maak dan een plan" Nate mumbles softly into your ear, you give him a small bop on the nose and turn your attention to Willow, who’s wailing in your lap.

“You’ve been exposed to more languages than I have.” She cries, sitting up on the desk’s corner. Nate hops down and rocks the desk side to side, swinging Willow off in the process. You catch her on your foot, so she slowly uses your jeans to try and wiggle her way back up to your lap, where she sits, peering over the table to try and explain the question. “Y equals 8x plus 2, so if Y equals mx plus c, you’ll need to put a dot on the Y axis at 2.” She happily goes on, explaining the answer to you, which points to plot, where Nate distracts you.

“Ik hou van je, Helena. Je bent mooi, Helena.” He purrs gently, you’d much rather be listening to Nate speaking Dutch then Willow speaking Maths.

You only really realize Willow had stopped when she gave off a small sigh, moping in the corner of the desk and Nate goes quiet before hopping down from your shoulder and talking you through the question. You sigh softly but listen to him talk it through.

“Now, the wanna-be German twit is outta the way. Put 2 on the x axis, hen as she said, Y equals mx plus c, m equals 8 so count up 8 then go across 1 and that’s where the next point goes.” The handsome actor guy decides to use your hair to climb upon your head and plonk down. With Willow silent and Nate… was he sleeping?! Nate was sleeping! On your head! You looked down at Willow for the answer, she replies with a small sigh, looks up at the question and replies.

“42xy³.” She curls back up against your stomach; you nuzzle her honey-brown mop with your finger and trust her, writing in her answer.  
You give the exam a sigh of relief and push it to the top of the desk. Picking the little Aussie on your head then the Aussie on your lap, putting them both on your exam paper as you stretch. 

Math exam complete and you survived it.

 

Nate hadn’t left you alone the whole half an hour that you had to have lunch and study. You had an English exam here and you were sure you were going to pass it. Both Nate and Willow on your side. Actually, where was Willow? You checked everywhere, pockets, bag, pencil case. You had to run back to study hall and see an extremely depressed looking Willow; she looked like she had a book dropped on her. Her honey-brown mop was all messed up and she was wailing but that was probably more the fact that she couldn’t understand a word of Dutch and she couldn’t understand anything that was happening around her. You pick her up by the hood of her hoodie and carefully carry her to the exam room, where they were filing in students, one by one. Mats glares at you and he wanders over towards you.

“Where were you? I started to get worried you’d miss the exam.” He exclaims.

“I had…a little… trouble...” You mutter, glaring down at the two pixies.

Nate pops his head up, jumping across to Mats.

“Oh.”

You pinch Nate off of Mats’s shoulders and stuff him into your bra, Willow hiding her head in your pocket and walking into the exam when your name was called. Silke is next to you and Willow perks up almost instantly as she sees her beloved Squishy. She jumps across to her desk and sits in her lap, hiding from all the teachers as they hand out the papers. The English exam was easy, you had to correct some of the grammar, spell a few words and watch Nate prance across the desk when you were bored. Silke seemed to be having more trouble with it but Willow had helped out as much as she could without giving her the full answers. On the grammar, Willow was fussy and did it for Silke, which Silke rewarded her with a small tuffle of her mop of hair. Nate whom of which had curled up on the corner of the table, snoring his ass off. 

Silke pointed Willow to him and she jumped back over, kicking him softly.

“Oi mate, get your ass up.” She grumbled, the small man whining in an attempt to wake him up.

“Fuck off.” Nate wailed, “I’m sleepin’.” He kicked her off the desk, a few seconds later; you could see Willow joyfully prancing down the aisle, wandering down to Mats’s desk. He was two rows up and one row across from Silke, Mats helped her up onto his desk and that was the last of what you saw of Willow for the whole exam.

End of English exam.

Nate was riding on your shoulder and Willow in your pocket as you left the exam, both Mats and Silke were dismissed first, leaving the pair waiting for you outside. Willow jumps across to Mats’s shoulder, giving his neck what seemed to be a little hug, then Nate across to Silke and he does the same.

“So, that was the end of exams for today, what are you going to do now?” Mats ask, Willow sitting in his slightly curled hand.  
“I think I’m just going to go home, tweets a little... practice my violin piece…” You mumble in reply.

“Boring.” Silke snaps, putting Nate back on your shoulder. “Come to Brussels with us. You can leave Nate and Willow at home. Elias can take care of them.” Nate goes to protest but you think Silke gives him a warning look and Willow doesn’t seem to mind being home with Elias, now that truly worried you. You hoped if you did go, Willow wouldn’t let the guinea pigs out of the cage again and ride them around the house, screaming “LONG LIVE WILLOW’S SWAG.” Multiple times, boy that was a long explanation to your parents.  
“I’d have to go home and drop the two pixies at home; I suppose I could ask dad if I could go, then?”

You all get on the bus and sit three seats from the back; Nate sleeps happily in your lap while Willow darts off under the seats to tie shoe-laces together. You hear someone growl, you turn and stare at him. It’s Anton; he’s coming back with a very depressed looking Willow.  
"Oh my god, you're fucking crazy." He snaps, throwing Willow on top of Nate, waking him up in the process.

“I’ll fucking drop you, you fucking twat-cock-suck-“

“Willow. Don’t.” Silke scolds the German wanna-be, she gently scoops her up by the hood of her German coloured hoodie, and neatens her out as if she was a doll.

You walk through your door to see that Elias had put up another Doge meme poster; you rip it down and put the two Aussies in the cage with your guinea pigs so that the cats and pixies alike didn’t fight or run around. You wander through the bottom floor, Mats and Silke place themselves on the sofa as you search for your parents. They weren’t home so you’d have to deal with watching the TV for a bit. Willow and Nate had broken out of the cage and rode the cats into the living room. You wondered how they had managed to make make-shift bridles on the two cats, but you decided it’d be best not to ask. Mats took the two off the cats, and then freed the little ropes. Mats dropped Nate onto your lap and Willow jumped to Silke’s, curled up in her lap, staring up at the ceiling. 

As your parents came home and you got the okay to go with Mats and Silke, Willow and Nate were left with Elias. You didn’t do much in Brussels, eat waffles and managed to talk about different things. Whatever the fuck Belgians talked about, probably just Belgian waffles and Belgian chocolate.

When you get home, Willow and Nate were sleeping on your bed, wrapped up together, shivering under a small piece of fabric that Elias had probably torn down somewhere. Little pointed ears poked out of both their little mops of hair. Both pixies, being Australians, the nice weather was probably freezing. Especially for Willow who hadn’t been exposed to this weather for that long of a time. Elias popped his head in and pulled you out of the room, downstairs for dinner.

You head to twitter where you see, Temeluchus is feeling rather horrible. Willow got herself out of the curl of warmth and sat sleepily on your laptop charger that would provide some warmth for her, so you moved it up on the desk so she could see. Time seemed to blur by and it was one in the morning in no time. Willow had fallen asleep on the laptop charger and you moved Nate to curl up on it too. It didn’t take long to fall asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

Your phone buzzed your alarm, it shouldn’t be on. Today was Saturday, and your violin lesson wasn’t until later on. Nate and Willow were stilled curled up on the laptop charger; you wonder if it’s still warm. You went downstairs to snatch a piece of toast, smeared with cottage cheese. You grab a glass of water before heading back upstairs and pulling your violin out of your case, running the bow along the strings, tucking the violin under your chin, practicing the piece of orchestra you had been assigned. Willow uncurled from the ball of warmth, dragging the piece of fabric along with her. She sat, blanket wrapped around her to give a ball-like look to her. She watched, motionless as she listened to you play. She blamed you for her liking of classical music. 

Nate woke up, but he didn’t sit up but his eyes were opened, eyes fixed on you. It seemed hard to process that Nate was only three human years old, just as Willow was one and a half years old. Nate and Willow were 30 and 15 in pixie years. They were both mature, Willow still had about six more months to change but Nate had matured and he wouldn’t change anymore. It kind of upset you that they were going to drop dead when you were about 25 years old. They only told you that the longest one survived was about thirteen human years. Your train of thought got the better of you, you put the violin back into its case and numbed your mind with twitter and tumblr. 

You didn’t notice that Willow had wandered until you heard Elias grumble. It didn’t faze you at first but when you heard more grumbles and banging around the room, you went in to see what the problem was. You could see Willow, curled up on his pillow and Elias’s room was a mess. You wondered what happened; Elias caught your gaze, sighed and snatched a tissue from his desk, laying it over Willow before he told you to leave him alone to study. As you went back to your room, you could hear Nate messing about in your room. The sight that now faced you… was horrific.

BUT THAT’S ALL MY FRIENDS.

CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

(Maybe)


End file.
